Some Scars Never Fade
by Diamondthorn
Summary: Set during Eldest. When Arya arrives in Ellesmera, she is forced to try and reconcile with her mother. On top of that, she must also deal with her grief for Faolin and try to decipher her feelings for another. {Eragon x Arya} Rated T for violence.


**A/N: I know I should be updating other stories, but I really wanted to write this. At least one of my other stories should be updated today. We have a day off school today because of ice on the roads so I'm happy. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

It was late, the moon and stars shining softly through the window. They had arrived in Ellesmera earlier, and Arya was just now allowed to retire to her rooms. They looked near the same as they had so long ago. Her living quarters consisted of three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. She was standing in the living room currently. A pale green sofa sat to one side with two chairs sitting opposite of it, a small table made of oak sitting between. Several fairths were hung around the room one next to the window depicted a scene from her childhood her mother, father, and her having a family picnic in the forest, all of them smiling and laughing, happy. Another showed her father, Evander, standing regally, but appearing kind at the same time. There was a door leading to the bedroom. In her bedroom, there was a single image resting on the wall placed during one her rare visits to Ellesmera. It was Faolin, smiling and happy. Memories came rushing back to her.

 _She was_ _standing in the throne room, her mother towering over her, exiling her for choosing the yawe. She turned and left in anger, Faolin was waiting for her outside, there to comfort her and just be there for her._

 _Standing in the forest a year later when Faolin asked her to be his mate. Her joy when saying yes._

 _Simply laying in the grass staring at the stars. Talking and laughing until the morning._

 _Faolin's death when Durza attacked. Her frantically teleporting the egg away to safety._

 _Her captivity and torture. The pain making her go insane, yet never giving up information._

It occurred to her as she was thinking, her mother never known that Faolin was her mate, much less that she had a mate. Thinking about it, she hadn't talked to her mother in nearly 70 years. A small part of her wanted to reconcile with her mother, but more of her was too nervous to try and do so. There were so many ways that such a meeting could turn painful like the last one had. Only this time, Faolin wouldn't be there to comfort her and support her. Deciding to take a walk to try and clear her thoughts, she set her stuff down and went out to the forest.

She walked for a while, letting her feet take her where they wanted. When she finally stopped, she realized she was in a clearing with an ancient tree at the edge. In the tree was carved a small heart. She realized she recognized this clearing. It was where Faolin had asked her to be his mate. A few small tears slipped past her emotional barrier. A minute later she was full out crying, tears pouring down her face. A small part of her berated herself for letting her control over her emotions slip, but the other part quickly justified the concern with the fact that it was better to let it out here rather than accidentally break down in front of others.

After nearly two hours, Arya finally composed her self again and began the trek back to her quarters. When she got there, she fell on her bed and fell asleep, her dreams filled with thoughts of Faolin.

* * *

Islanzadi was sitting in the gardens, reflecting on everything that had happened recently. A new rider had appeared! There was hope for overthrowing Galbatorix now. Her daughter, Arya had returned hope. They had spoken, but only in a formal greeting setting. They hadn't actually talked one-on-one and shared what was going on. Stars, she was an awful mother. What mother exiled her own daughter? Her apparently. Since Evander had passed, she had closed herself off from the world and ended up pushing away her last connection to him. She made up her mind to talk to her daughter tomorrow, apologize, and try to make things right for the future.

* * *

 **Please Review! Tell me what you like and don't like. Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
